bloonsroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Swerve
Swerve is Hypno's avatar. She's a snake-like creature capable of flying through air and burrowing through ground with ease. She starts off very slow and deals low damage, but as the battle goes on she almost constantly gains speed and can soon be able to top the speed of pretty much anything, and this rise in speed allows her attacks to move much faster and hit much harder. Abilities Teleport: This can be used both agressively and defencively. Burrow and flight: This can be used always. Charge ALT: This when used takes up a turn however she gains 2 charges that turn. Attacks Tackle: It's a simple yet powerful tackle, she swerves around whilst doing this making it very hard to dodge, this becomes far harder to dodge and hits far harder as speed rises. Sonic tackle: By creating powerful sound waves she propels herself even faster than usual allowing for more damage and harder evading. Sonic blast: A series of very powerful soundwaves can hit things quite hard and knocks a lot of things back quite far. Shrapnel storm: She's capable of spraying masses of shards of whatever, from the mouth and/or the gaps between segments, they can be very useful for shooting down projectiles, also the things she fires can apply any one of these effects *Normal damage *Anti-projectile (this isn't a status effect, even better at wrecking projectiles than normal) *Acid *Fire *Freeze *Slow Energy sphere: She fires a fast moving energy ball that on contact will make a massive explosion of energy. Cluster missile: She "spits out" a large volley of seeking "missiles". Burrow tackle: She can burrow underground and tackle from under, this is very tough for anything other than Swerve to predict. Teleport tackle: She can teleport to an opponent and tackle them. Incomplete Main ability Charge: She gets a buff on EVERY stat, attack, speed, defence and health (the speed boost also increases the damage of physical type moves!). This happens EVERY rotation no matter what. Backstory She is an aggressive creature, she always has been, with the constant drive to hunt and attack, or at least that's what most think. Her intentions have always seemed unclear, sometimes it seemed like she was terrifying things for mere amusement. Over the centuries she was seemingly untouchable, she out-manuvered everything. She roamed the lands occasionally attacking rulers and whatnot, seemingly toying and angering them for no apparent reason. Although this seemed to have slowed down, she was rarely seen by anything over time, some even beleived she was dead, but most assumed she had calmed down and her agression had reduced for whatever reason. Throughout the years she flew over the land, watching the passage of time but the rage and agression never did cease, over time her existance became more known, and soon an ancient decided to challenge and battle her, but even over the 1,000s of years of her existance her speed was still able to vastly outmatch it, after a seemingly quick and one-sided battle the ancient didn't survive. She returned to her origonal self and she continued to terrify and confuse most things as she once did. She seemingly got even more powerful but she became more aggressive than she ever was, entire villages were flattened for no reason by Swerve. Eventually she came across a war and it seemed like a perfect oppertunity to hunt... The backstory isn't quite done, but it nearly is. Base Stats HP: 75,000 Attack: Very Low Defense: Very Low Accuracy and Dodge: Low Special: ??? Mana: ??? Skill: Speed of infinite. Alignment: Chaotic. Category:Avatars Category:Characters